Videoconferencia
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: HirotoxMidorikawa. Hiroto tiene que hacer un viaje de negocios y pasara un tiempo lejos de su familia pero mientras tanto tendra que apañarselas como pueda.


VIDEOCONFERENCIA

Sus ojos azules recorrieron los edificios que conformaban el paisaje que se asomaba por su ventana, New York era una ciudad realmente increíble, sin embargo no era capaz de disfrutar plenamente de esa visita. Los negocios que actualmente estaba llevando a cabo su empresa requerían que supervisase los contratos personalmente por lo que habia tenido que salir del país por aproximadamente una semana.

Para el actual presidente de la corporación Kira eso no hubiese sido nada de mayor importancia si no fuese porque era el solo quien estaba en ese lugar. Normalmente hubiese llevado con el a Midorikawa, y aunque no podría haberse llevado también a Kariya no era algo que le hubiese disgustado, pero esta vez había sido imposible, esta vez los negocios requerían que su presencia fuese la única que fuera valida en aquella empresa.

Por suerte para Hiroto el trato iba viento en popa y con suerte podría incluso volver a Japón algo más pronto de lo que tenía planeado y darle una sorpresa a su adorado peli verde y al revoltoso de su "hijo". Se dejo caer con pesadez en la cama mientras cogía el móvil para ver la hora, aunque su reloj de pulsera estaba de acuerdo con la hora local en New York su móvil aun conservaba el horario japonés por una buena razón: acordarse constantemente de las dos personas que había dejado en casa.

Aun era un poco pronto pero no pudo evitar coger su pequeño ordenador y encenderlo con la esperanza de poder hablar al menos durante un pequeño rato con los dos chicos. Cuando la sesión estuvo iniciada y todo conectado reviso los contactos que estaban disponibles en ese momento y por suerte para el Midorikawa se encontraba entre ellos. Sin pensárselo dos veces inicio una llamada mirándose antes en la imagen que salía de sí mismo para saber si se veía decente para recibir la cara de su peli verde.

-Parece que has aprovechado que no estaba el jefe y te has escapado Mido –sonrió en cuanto su llamada fue respondida y la pequeña pantalla del ordenador le mostro al hombre que tanto amaba.

-Créeme si te digo que mi jefe no tendrá ningún problema con que salga un poco antes por un día – el peli verde le respondió la sonrisa mientras apoyaba el codo en la mesa y seguía hablando con el- además tenía que llevar a Masaki al dentista, ha intentado que se me olvide que tenía cita.

-Imagino que no quería ir- no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa recordando lo que el pequeño odiaba los dentistas, les había costado muchísimo llevarle la primera vez.

A raíz de esas pocas palabras de saludo la conversación se desvió en algo trivial, ninguno de los dos tenia realmente nada interesante que contar, pero eso no implicaba que no disfrutasen solo con verse. Ambos sabían que no sería más que por un corto periodo de tiempo y ninguno de los dos quería dramatizar en exceso, pero ninguno podía evitar entristecerse sabiendo que la persona que amaba estaba en un lugar tan lejano.

-¿Cuándo regresaras?

Esa era la pregunta que Ryuuji había querido hacerle desde el primer momento pero como su secretario sabia de sobra que esos viajes podían durar desde un par de días a incluso meses. Internamente esperaba con impaciencia que cada uno de los días le dijera que no se preocupara que volviera al día siguiente pero la respuesta que recibía, aunque reconfortante, no terminaba de calmar sus ansias de verle.

-No puedo decírtelo con exactitud- sabía que tare o temprano esa pregunta saldría en la conversación pero no quería tener que mentirle a Ryuuji por lo que opto en dar una especie de evasiva- pero el trato va mejor de lo que pensaba por lo que probablemente regrese antes de lo esperado. Ten paciencia Ryuuji.

-Te echo de menos- susurro desviando la mirada de la pantalla. Su cara abatida cambio de golpe cuando Kariya apareció por la puerta del comedor- ¡Masaki! ¡Mira quien se ha dignado a llamar!

Que el peli verde se hubiese aprendido a controlar tan bien era una de las cosas que más adoraba de él. A partir de ese momento la conversación volvió a desviarse hasta volverse nuevamente trivial. Hablaron aun durante una hora más hasta que pareció suficiente para aplacar la distancia que se interponía entre ellos después de todo eran una familia a la que no le gustaba demasiado estar mucho tiempo separada.

Cuando Hiroto colgó la llamada y apago el ordenador se tumbo en la cama del cuarto mirando el techo y reflexionando sobre demasiadas cosas como para llevar la cuenta, pero durante todos sus pensamientos siempre predominó uno: Regresar pronto a casa con su familia.

FIN


End file.
